My Saving Grace
by mhlovers
Summary: Takes place in season 15 after Surrender Benson but before beasts obsession. This story will have a different take on beasts obsession as well. This is my first story so please review and give feedback (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I have been really wanting to write a fanfiction story for a while now and I finally decided to go for it! This is my first so just bear with me and please review so I can make improvements in later chapters :) Thanks and enjoy! I am not affiliated with NBC I am only responsible for my own characters.**

 **APARTMENT OF OLIVIA BENSON**

 **8:00 AM WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 11TH**

"Ugh late again. Overslept? Traffic?" Olivia said thinking out loud as she was making her coffee trying to come up with a more adequate excuse for being late. Traffic seemed to be the best bet she did live in New York and one of her co-workers was bound to ask her why she was late for the 3rd time this week.

 **SVU SQUADROOM**

 **8:40 AM WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 11TH**

Olivia arrived at the precinct coffee and case files in hand as she rushed through the door into the squad room.

"Hey sarge running a little late?" Nick said with a faint smirk on his face.

 _"Called it" she thought_

"Yeah I just got stuck in some traffic" she said

"I'm sure" he said emphasizing the sarcasm in his voice.

"Where are Fin and Rollins?" Olivia asked

"Interrogation, we are wrapping up everything on the Sarah Brown case." He said with confidence.

"Awesome, thanks!" she said happily.

Olivia made her way into her office put down her coffee, took her jacket off and booted up her computer when Amanda knocked on the door.

"Hey Liv, this probably is not the way you want to start your morning, but we got a call about a 16 year old girl who was found unconscious behind a cafe on the corner of 34th street" said the young detective.

"How do they know it was a rape?" Said Olivia.

"She disclosed to the paramedics so they did a rape kit at Mercy she is there now." Said Rollins

"Alright" she said. "You and I will go to Mercy and I will have Nick and Fin do some digging."

"Sounds good" she said.

 **MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

 **9:30 AM WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 11TH**

When Olivia and Amanda arrived at Mercy they walked inside to the front desk of the hospital and they spoke to the first nurse they could find.

"Hi, I am sergeant Olivia Benson and this is detective Amanda Rollins and we are from the Special Victims Unit" she said as they both simultaneously flashed their badges towards the nurse.

"We got a call from a nurse who said that she had a young girl disclose a rape this morning." Olivia stated as she fixed her badge back onto her waste band.

"Ah, yes that was actually me." said the young nurse.

"Oh, well did she say anything to you that we should know?" Said Amanda

"No, she was very quiet and she wouldn't tell me her name, I just didn't want to push her so I stayed quiet" said the nurse.

"Can you tell me what room she is in so we can talk to her?" Said Olivia.

"Room 202, the first room to your right down that hallway" she pointed towards the hallway to the right of them.

"Thank you so much" said Amanda

They made their way down to room 202. As they peered through the window, they saw a frail young girl who couldn't be more than 15 or 16 laying asleep on the hospital bed. When they opened the door she instantly awoke.

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Olivia Benson" she said softly

"And this is Detective Rollins"

"You can call me Amanda" she said with a smile.

Olivia made her way to the bedside of the young girl and sat down.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked still speaking in a soft tone.

The girl stayed silent letting the two women know that she was not going to speak.

"Look, whatever happened to you, you know it wasn't your fault, nobody should ever have to go through what you went through" Amanda said reassuringly.

The young girl let out a soft sigh as she looked down at her hands that were placed neatly in her lap.

"Grace" the girl said. Olivia and Amanda shared a slightly confused look.

"My name is Grace" she said quietly

 **So I thought this was a good place to stop. The next chapter will actually start getting into the full story so I hope you enjoyed it enough to keep reading! Please review and give feedback so I can make improvements! chapter two will be updated hopefully by the end of the week (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews! I'm so excited to continue to write this story! It will be getting very interesting in these next few chapters (:**

 **MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

 **10:15 AM WEDNESDAY OCTOBER 11TH**

"Okay Grace, can you tell me what happened?" Said Olivia

The girls eyes filled up as a silent tear fell down her cheek.

"It's okay Grace you can tell us, we are here to help you" Amanda said reassuring the girl that it was okay to talk.

"I was walking home from my friends house last night around 6 and I stopped at the cafe to get something to eat and when I left I walked to the crosswalk on the corner of 34th but before I could cross he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the alley" Grace said with soft sobs.

"He? Did you get a good look at him?" Amanda said knowing not to push her too hard.

"No, it was dark and he had a black mask on." She said.

"Okay what happened next" asked Olivia.

"I told him that I would give him whatever he wanted as long as he didn't hurt me." She said with tears rolling down her face. "But he told me that he didn't want my money and that's when he pushed me against the wall, I tried to get away but he was so much stronger than I was" she said. "And then he said that a pretty girl like shouldn't walk around the city so late at night" she sobbed.

The detectives let her finish without interruption.

"He started to touch me and I told him to stop but he went and started unbuttoning my pants I tried to hit him but his hand went for my neck so I bit him but he pushed me to the ground" she said still crying.

"That's when he raped me" she said the tear slowly subsiding.

Silence loomed over the room as the young girl finished telling the detectives her story.

"Is there anything that you remember about the man, anything at all?" Olivia asked

"No, it was too dark" Grace said as she looked up at Olivia with a big pair of sad brown eyes.

That is when she felt it. The same hurt the same pain the same shattered feeling she felt after her four days she spent with Lewis. It had been almost eight months since the incident, it took a lot of healing to get back to where she was.

"Okay Grace, does your mom know that you are here." Amanda asked.

"Are you joking?" She said with a furrowed brow, "she doesn't care about me." The girl said "I don't think I have ever seen her sober, the woman lives off of alcohol." She said in a saddened tone. "Please don't make me go back there" she looked up at Olivia with tears back in her eyes when she started to sob.

Olivia stood up, sat on the side of her bed and opened her arms to the girl. Grace immediately clung to Olivia yearning for comfort knowing that she was safe.

"Shhh" she said in a comforting tone, "I will not make you go back there. I promise." She said

Within 30 minutes Olivia had contacted social services and had talked to a social worker. Olivia explained the circumstances to the worker.

"She is very fragile right now and I don't think that a foster home is the best place for healing, so I was wondering if it was okay with you if she could stay with me, at least for the time being" Olivia explained.

"I don't usually allow it but considering the circumstances I would have to agree with you" the worker stated "so for the time being I will allow her to stay with you" he said, "but I will be doing weekly visits to make sure everything is okay."

"Oh yes I understand, thank you so much" she said as she hung up the phone.

Olivia walked back into the room and sat back down next to Grace. "I talked to the social worker and he agreed that a state home wasn't a good idea for you right now so he talked to his boss and cleared you to stay with me" she said with a smile. "Which means that we have to bring your mother in and talk to her."

"Okay but what if she wants to talk to me?" Grace asked

"Then we will let you go in there but we won't make you do anything you don't want to do" Olivia said.

"Well it's worth a shot." Grace said with a smile as she hugged Olivia.

After Grace had fallen back asleep Olivia and Amanda stepped outside her room so they didn't disturb her.

"I'll call Fin and have him and Amaro start doing some research on Grace's mother, go back down to the precinct and call me if you find anything, I will stay here and watch over her until the doctors decide that she is strong enough to be discharged."

"Sounds good sarge, call if you need anything" Amanda said as she left the hospital.

 **SVU SQUADROOM**

 **11:45 AM OCTOBER 11TH**

Back at the squadroom the team continued to try and find anything they could on Grace's mother.

"Uh Amanda" Nick said with a large amount of concern in his voice, "I think you need to come look at this."

 **And that's where it ends. I'm think after the next chapter I a going to get started on the Lewis storyline. I just want to make sure it is good and everything flows together as it should. And don't forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the super long update I have been so busy with vacations and summer homework that has to be done before the first day of school. Hopefully you haven't given up on me yet. here is the long awaited chapter 3 We are jumping into the Lewis storyline hopefully in this chapter of not it will be the next. Enjoy (: and please REVIEW!**

 **5 MONTHS LATER**

 **APARTMENT OF OLIVIA BENSON**

 **7:30 AM MARCH 7TH**

"Grace c'mon you can't be late for school!" Olivia said. Ever since Grace's mom was put away for substance abuse and child endangerment Grace had been living with Olivia.

Having her in the house made things a lot easier especially through the Lewis trial.

"Sorry.. sorry, I couldn't find anything to wear" Grace said with a small smile.

"I made you breakfast" Olivia said with a smile.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" said the dark haired girl.

"Well I woke up early this morning, so I had some extra time on my hands" said Olivia.

"You literally never wake up early, are you okay?" Grace said with a large amount of concern in her voice.

"Yes honey..I'm fine" Olivia said giving the girl reassuring smile.

She didn't want to tell her about the fact that she woke up because she was having one of her Lewis nightmares. She didn't want to freak her out and that is the last thing she should be worrying about.

Grace finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink.

"I'm heading to school" she said to Olivia

"Okay, I will see you after" Olivia said with a smile.

Grace walked out the door of the apartment heading towards her school.

 **SVU SQUADROOM**

 **8:30 AM WEDNESDAY MARCH 7TH**

Olivia was walking into the precinct, coffee in hand when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her coat pocket and looked at the screen.

 _Facetime from: UNKNOWN_

Thinking that it was just Grace she answered it. Olivia stood there in shock as she stared at the face on the other end of the screen.

 **Dun dun dunnnnn... So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! It was a tad short it looks so much longer when I'm actually writing it! But I promise it will be made up within the next couple chapters (: The next one will be up in the next couple of days! Please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So... hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far. I've been super busy lately I've been traveling literally all summer! I am currently in Alaska! This chapter should be very interesting! Enjoy! Note: I do not own anything but my own characters.**

She stood there in awe. Her jaw felt like it had fallen to the ground. Everything that she felt that she had gained in the last year, all the therapy sessions and personal goals that she had set for herself, all the bad days that had miraculously turned to good ones. Gone. All gone. Just from that one phone call.

Olivia pulled herself together and walked into the squadroom. The word had obviously traveled fast because the entire room was buzzing people running everywhere files in hand I was obvious that it was all Lewis. She set her stuff down in her office and met Amanda at the whiteboard.

"You okay serge" the blonde detective asked

"No" Olivia said softly staring forward looking at all the commotion going in and out of the squadroom.

Everyone gathered at the center of the room as Amanda began the meeting.

"Okay, so 9:30 AM William Lewis was found complaining of chest pains" she said.

"10:30 AM the doctors at the Bellevue prison ward and pronounced him dead after all attempts to resuscitate him failed" Nick said.

"10 minutes after he was pronounced dead he suddenly came back to life on the gurney and arose like Lazarus" the blonde detective stated.

"They found a nurse beaten and raped in a closet he took her key card her wallet and her keys" Nick said.

"So on that note, not knowing his next move..."

"He called me this morning" the dark haired detective stated as the room went silent.

"He said that he misses me" she said.

Her eyes got wide as she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Oh my God...Grace!" Olivia said as she put her hand to her mouth.

"He knows about Grace, he knows that she is living with me, he's gonna go for her" she said as she started gathering up her things at a quick pace.

"Liv.. Liv slow down, we have squad cars at her school already" Nick said with concern in his voice.

"He'll find a way, he always does!" Olivia said.

Without another word leaving her mouth, Olivia was already out the squad room door. Heading for Graces school.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I've been so busy this summer! Please remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I know I'm so bad at updating but I am suffering from MAJOR writers block I've been working on this chapter for more than two weeks because I couldn't figure out what to write. And please read and review. All of your feedback means so much to me! Also if you're interested you should go check out my Instagram and Twitter: mariskasmiles! And as always I own nothing but my own characters.**

William Lewis had been planning his escape for weeks. This girl, she was the last piece to his puzzle, the perfect pawn that could be used to get Olivia to him at last after 4 long months of waiting.

Lewis knew that the squad cars would be at the school soon so he had to make it quick and he had the perfect plan. As the dismissal bell rang, kids flooded out from the high school doors, there she was, he spotted her. This was it his plan could go off without a hitch or it could go up in flames.

"Hi, Grace?" He asked as he approached the young girl.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Oh my I'm so sorry for not introducing myself, I'm William, I work with Olivia she sent me over to come pick you up, she got really wrapped up in a case." He said with his charming yet sadistic smile, hoping that she would agree to go with him.

Grace gave him an unsure look, brows furrowed, eyes squinted.

"I mean... I guess it's okay" she said completely putting her trust into this man she barely knew and with as much hesitancy as possible.

He reassured her as they made their way back to the stolen car. With a look of satisfaction creeping upon his face he got in the car and looked in the rear view mirror just in time to see the squad cars show up at the school, as he drove further and further he couldn't believe that she had bought his lie. Frankly he didn't care this was just a way of getting Olivia quicker.

Just minutes after Lewis and Grace had exited the school premises, Olivia pulled up in the squad car in front of graces school. She jumped out of the car and ran through the entrance of the high school and straight into the main office.

"Hi ma'am how can I help you?" the red haired secretary asked.

"Hi, I am sergeant Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, I am here to see if Grace Davenport was at school today." She said.

"Okay hold on for one moment and let me check let me check." the lady said sound way to happy.

"From what her attendance says, she was here all day for all 6 periods."

Olivia put her head in her hand and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Okay do you have any security cameras in the front of the school" she said as she started to panic.

"Yes the station is set in our security office up in the 300 hall I can call our officer to bring the tapes down if you would like?" the secretary said.

"That would be great, I just need the ones from today as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry Sergeant but may I ask what is going on?" the woman asked with curiosity.

Olivia paused not knowing what to say, but knowing what Lewis could be doing to Grace? That thought was unbearable. She was supposed to protect her that is why she was taking care of her in the first place. Olivia had experienced Lewis's torture first hand and she knew that she needed to find Grace before he got that far.

"Sergeant?... Sergeant!" the blond woman exclaimed trying to get Olivia's attention.

Olivia quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we believe that a student was kidnapped after dismissal today." the sergeant said.

The secretary looked shocked Olivia assured her that they would handle it but she needed to see the tapes. Just then a tall security guard walked into the main office ready to escort the Sergeant up to the security post.

Grace started to worry. Lewis was driving further and further out of the city that she knew so well. Her phone was in her backpack that was in the backseat behind Lewis. She had no access to it and she didn't want to provoke him.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked.

There was nothing but silence.

"Where are we going!" she yelled.

"We gotta ditch the car" he said with a smirk creeping onto his face.

"What the hell is this! Where are you taking me!" Grace said as she started to panic.

She reached for the handle of the door. Stuck. Stuck? She continued to pull on the handle as hard as she could. Tears started streaming down the young girls' face, she was filled with anxiety and panic.

"The child lock is a beautiful thing isn't it?" Lewis said.

Grace started thinking of the alternative.

 _"_ _I could grab the steering wheel" She thought to herself_

 _"_ _Or, I could take a chance and grab my phone from my backpack."_

Both seemed risky but the phone was safer.

As quickly as she could she turned around and reached for her bag.

"Looking for this?" he said holding up a silver iPhone 6 in his calloused hand.

Grace turned back around with a face filled with defeat.

Grabbing the wheel was her only hope. It could work, it had to work.

She took a deep breath reached over and grabbed the wheel catching Lewis by surprise but he didn't seem so easily phased. As they swerved all over the empty road he threw her hand off pulled the car over and instant grabbed the young girl by the neck.

"Wow, I didn't think you would be this feisty. Let me tell you something sweetheart, you are not going anywhere. You just dug yourself a deeper hole."

Grace gasped for air as his grip increased.

"you can fight all you want sweetheart but the fun hasn't even started yet."

She looked at him with wide teary eyes that began to close from lack of oxygen.

He let go. But she was already passed out.

With no cars for miles he grabbed the duct tape and a zip tie from the glove compartment and placed the tape over the girls' mouth. he got out of the car and walked to the passenger side door. He opened it and threw the girl over his shoulder, popped the trunk and threw her down, turned her over and zip tied her hands and immediately closed the trunk. He got back in the car and started driving.

"I gotta ditch the car" he said to himself. He decided to get off at the next exit where he found a small gas station.

As he parked the car he started thinking about the girl that he had in his trunk. It brought him pure joy to see her put up a fight. He started to smile.

"This one is gonna be fun." He said.

 **Can you say cliffhanger? This chapter turned out longer than I expected it to. It was a goal of mine to get this chapter up before winter break ended so I did just that! I am going to try and make sure that I update more often but this was hard to write because I was suffering from some serious writers block but I hope you all enjoy and this story will hopefully be updated soon don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

 **XO, K**


End file.
